fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Voorhees (Slasherworld)
Summary Jason Vorhees exists in (And is one of the most powerful beings in) Slasherworld, an almagam of slasher movie characters, including Freddy Kruger, Chucky, Ghostface, Jigsaw, Billy Chapman (Kill Kringle) and Jason's mother Pamela Vorhees, as well as many, many others. In Slasherworld, all of the killers exist in the same world, with their origins the same as they were in their original movies. Most of them are essentially the same as the original, with Jason being an exception, as he is significantly tougher. At the end of the Slasherworld story, he kills most of the other killers, saving the world in the process, and then becomes a brutal anti-hero, murdering criminals and people having pre-marital sex. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B+ to 8-A. Possibly higher considering his durability and strange abilities. Name: Jason Vorhees, AKA The Crystal Lake Killer Gender: Male Age: 30-70 years old. Unknown. Origin: Friday the Thirteenth (Slasherworld) Classification: Undead human killer Attack Potency: City Block to Multi City Block Level. His machete and incredible strength give him awesome attack capabilities. (That is, he can harm enemies with that level of durability. He cannot actually destroy a city block, at least not all at once). Nearly doubled when near Crystal Lake, further increased on Friday the thirteenth. Speed: Human, but doesn't seem to need to chase you. He is just there where he needs to be, when he needs to be there. A possible explanation is the Crystal Lake Mist, a hypothetical teleportation ability of Jason's. Nearly doubled when near Crystal Lake, further increased on Friday the thirteenth. Lifting Strength: Around 150 to 500 tons. However, he seems to struggle to lift any weight over 3 tons or so. Nearly doubled when near Crystal Lake, further increased on Friday the thirteenth. Striking Strength: He can drive his machete through .75 inches of Adamantium. Nearly doubled when near Crystal Lake, further increased on Friday the thirteenth. Durability: 8-B, but can heal from anything short of molecular destruction, and even if he is killed, he comes back to life on the next Friday the Thirteenth. Nearly doubled when near Crystal Lake. Healing factor grows to resemble near invincibility on Friday the Thirteenth. Stamina: Seemingly infinite. Does not need to breathe. Range: About 100 feet, which is the longest range he can throw his machete with accuracy. Longer with a bow. Nearly doubled when near Crystal Lake, further increased on Friday the thirteenth. Standard Equipment: His machete, which is almost indestructible, possibly tougher than adamantium. His hockey mask, which seems to be made of the same metal as his machete, and that is it. However, he has an almost Master-Cheifesque ability to find weapons all over the place. He also appears to be able to conjure a normal bow and arrows at will. Intelligence: Unknown. Is mute. Might be slightly below or above average. Seems to have a strategic mind. Weaknesses: Has a fear of water, but it will only slow him down. Is overly attached to his machete and hockey mask, and might go to unnecessary lengths to retrieve them. While his healing is almost perfect, it is slow, and destruction of his brain or much of his body might put him out of the fight for hours. When he was burnt into dust, and then trapped in a furnace, underground, he wasn't able to escape for nearly 7 months. Is extremely protective of his mother, and despite her nigh-immortality, he will take his mind off of the task at hand to assist her. Absurdly vengeful of any of the camp counselors at Camp Crystal Lake, as well as anyone having pre-marital sex, and once literally turned around from his fight with Freddy Kruger to kill a counselor that was'' ''having pre-marital sex. Powers and Abilities: Super-strength, healing, super-durability, rebirth, teleportation (?), super durability, stronger near Crystal Lake, and stronger on Friday the Thirteenth. Significant combat skill. Category:Characters Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Killers Category:Undead Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Antiheroes Category:Immortals Category:Insane Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Teleportation Users